IDate Sam and Freddie a Revision
by Trivit
Summary: The events of IDate Sam and Freddie take a serious turn into the unknown leading the friends into a place none of them saw coming and reveals a secret Carly has long kept silent. Creddiam, OT3, Sam/Freddie/Carly, rated M for later chapters but #1-3 are K
1. Chapter 1

**IDate Sam and Freddie a Revision** by Trivit

**Disclaimer: **ICarly and all its characters belong to Dan Schneider not to me

**Rated M: **: This story is rated M for later chapters but the first three can be considered K+

Authors Note: This story begins in the middle of I date Sam and Freddie episode. Enjoy

Chapter one

"Hey I brought you some corn juice." Spencer said walking towards his sister. Carly was barely paying attention to the conversation she was having with her brother about the plastic butt before her and corn juice. The little brunette was actually thinking about her two best friends and Spencer was beginning to irritate her until she finally found herself snapping at him, making him whimper.

"It's just that Sam and Freddie have been bugging me to referee every little argument they have and I am under a lot of stress." Carly quickly began apologizing and offering an explanation

"Okay but if they are getting on your nerves why do you keep helping them?" Spencer asked her then blew his nose on the red cloth hanging on his shoulder. The younger girl looked at Spencer tired.

"They're my friends and they're in this new relationship and I want them to be happy. But do you know what it's like to be refereeing fights between two people you're into?" Her eyes go huge when she realizes what she just told him.

Spencer, dropped his corn juice, looked at her shocked "You what?"

"Ah man" Carly moaned. Walking over to their lawn where she sat in lawn chair and explained the mess she was in. That she had been into both of her two best friends since she learned they had first kissed and realized she had been upset with both of them not for keeping it a secret but because she had wanted them to kiss her. The younger Shay told him that she didn't want them to know because she didn't want to ruin what Sam and Freddie had now and she cared enough about them that didn't want to make them unhappy.

**About an hour later in the ICarly studio**

It had not been a fun rehearsal for Carly. When she walking she blushed because she thought Sam was complimenting her on her butt which turned out not to be what Sam meant at all apparently and then she and Freddie were all cute and gushy on each other making her a little more jealous. If that wasn't enough Freddie was wearing a shirt that showed off his toned arms and chest while Sam's pants were showing off what she thought Sam had been complimenting her on very nicely. Then it got really bad when they asked her to go to Peiny's she got visibly nervous.

"Um what do you mean go out with you two?" She knew what she wanted her friends to mean but it was of course just to referee them again and nothing more. She tried to talk her way out of it but her friends insisted and then Sam made a comment about being naked in a bath and her mind became sort of stuck on that image for a bit.

"No thanks I have a dinner date with Freddie and Sam" Carly said turning down Spencer's offer of some moist chicken after she came down the stairs from her room in a cute little red skirt she had gotten the day before.

"Whoa first you tell me you like them both a few of hours ago and now you have a date with both of them? Moving kinda fast don't you think?" Spencer said looking up from his grill.

"It's not like that and date both of them I mean really?"

"Hey I've heard of stranger things" he called after his sister as she left their apartment.

***At Peiny's***

Well the evening had been irritating so far, her friends had gotten her a separate table apparently so the two could be alone and she could be irritated.

"Excuse me miss, would you like something to drink?" came a voice from her side. Carly looked up to see a Waiter who looked barely older than she was and seemed to think she was far older than she actually was.

"Yeah sure just bring me something sweet and fruity." Carly told the naïve waiter irritated. The waiter brought Carly a strawberry daiquiri smoothie, which Carly mistook for a regular smoothie, minutes later shortly followed by two more leaving the inexperienced Carly pretty drunk.

"Hi my names Paul" Carly looked up from her third drink to see an older looking guy leering at her. The alcohol had Carly feeling better but it left her open to the flirting creepy Paul who approached and inform her that he was a photographer among other things which made Carly giggle. Carly wasn't attracted to this Paul guy for sure but she was feeling alone watching Sam and Freddie so the flattery was sort of nice, creepy but nice. Sam and Freddie could both see what was happening from their booth however and were definitely not giggling.

"We better do something or she's gonna end up on the back of a milk carton." Sam told her boyfriend as they both stood up and headed for Carly and the creepy older guy hitting on her.

"Excuse me" Carly heard a brusque male voice and looking up she saw Freddie pushing past Paul roughly, with Sam close behind him, to get to her and take her hand leading her back to the booth he and Sam had come from.

"Hey you can't just-" Paul started saying in a nasally voice. Whatever else Paul was going to say ended however when Sam grabbed and pushed him onto a table spilling the food on it.

"Sure he can" Sam said looking at the food covered Paul and then walking back to Carly and her boyfriend.

. "Um thanks." Carly said looking to her left and saw Sam sit next to her in the booth

"Well it was that or watch some skeezy looking guy leave with you" Sam said.

"I wouldn't have left, hic, I wouldn't have left with him." She told the blonde next to her.

"Wait, are you drunk?" Freddie said turning to the brunette girl.

"I am absolutely, definitely, maybe a little bit drunk" Carly responded and then started giggling.

"Okay we have to get her home" Sam said to her boyfriend.

The web host watched as her two friends argued about how to get her home without Spencer seeing her in her state. It was really sweet of them, they had gotten her away from Paul and now were talking about keeping her out of trouble, she should do something nice for them too, and in her drunken state she thought she had a pretty good idea of how to repay them. Smirking Carly slouched down a bit in her seat kicking off her shoes and began sliding one foot across the top of Sam's feet, Sam froze for a second looked at Freddie then continued the conversation. Carly smiled to herself and leaned over a little to her right and began rubbing the top of her nylon covered foot up the cuff of his pants and across Freddie's calf who stuttered as he felt her foot unaware of whose it actually was climbing up his leg.

"We- we should probably get going." Freddie said.

"Ye-Yeah you ready Carls?" Sam asked her with a slightly red face what Freddie was doing felt really nice but this was soo not the time for it.

"Sure I just need to go to the bathroom first." Carly said sweetly and headed for the restroom forgetting her shoes as she made her way across the restaurant.

"Okay what the heck are you doing? We have a drunken friend sitting with us and you decide it's a good time to start teasing me?" Freddie whispered loudly across the table to the blonde.

"Me? You're the one who took off your shoe and started playing footsie with me" Sam said.

"Sam my shoes are still on." He hissed.

Sam looked under the table seeing Freddie's shoes and socks still on making her eyes widen at the same time he realized the foot he had felt had stockings on and Sam wasn't wearing anything but shoes. Looking toward Carly as she made way back to them and especially her feet made Sam's eyes widen.

"Okay we need to get her home right now she is way too drunk to be out right now." Sam said looking across the table. Freddie agreed after he came to the same realization about who had been rubbing his leg and the couple got Carly out of the restaurant and to her apartment right away. As they slipped past Spencer, who was asleep in a chair on his lawn, Sam told Freddie she was going to get some headache medicine to lessen the hangover Carly was sure to have the next morning. Before heading up the stairs Sam turned off Spencer's grill, god that man was a fire hazard Sam thought.

***Meanwhile upstairs***

When he got her to her room Freddie laid Carly down on her bed and sat down next to her while Sam went to get her some preemptive Advil.

"I'm sorry Freddie I didn't mean to ruin your date, especially when you both got dressed up so nice for each other, you both look really hot." Carly was feeling pretty bad and started apologizing to him profusely, nearly in tears.

"Hey, hey its okay you didn't ruin things, it was sort of nice having you along, and you look pretty good yourself." Freddie said looking down at the girl next to him. Smiling slightly, trying to make her feel better. Carly was touched by what he told her and really, really drunk. In some part of her mind she knew it was a terrible idea but the next thing she knew she'd wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck pulling him down, and was kissing him with more force than she'd ever used before. The kiss was warm and passionate and made her tingle all over Carly thought. Freddie thought the kiss was alcohol flavored but very nice and needed to end immediately as he began to pull away. Sam was who he loved, Sam who he was with no matter how nice the kiss was or what he felt for his friend Freddie thought as he broke the hold around his neck and Sam was who was standing in the doorway looking really pissed off, ready to kill him.

"How could you do this to me? Do you know how hard it was to admit I have feelings for you? How scared I was of how you would react? I should have known you would jump at Carly and leave me the first chance you got." She had never been so mad or hurt. It was all Sam could do to yell at them instead of breaking down crying at this betrayal and she new Freddie had been trying to pull away the second Carly had kissed him but she was still pissed.

"It wasn't like that. She's drunk and she just kissed me and I stopped it as soon as I could." Freddie explained but while Sam might be ready to forgive him she was still not in a mood to listen.

"And the only reason I ain't kicking your ass is that I know you're drunk." Sam turned on Carly fuming with eyes that were set on destroy.

"Sam please I'm sorry," Carly started to protest standing and shakily made her way to the couch where her friends was still yelling but ended up falling back and sitting on the due to her lack of balance.

"What could you possibly say to make it ok that you want my boyfriend and were kissing him Shay? And you better make this damn good" she yelled cutting her off inches away from Carly's face. Freddie noticed a look of determination pass over the still inebriated Carly. It's at that point that everything took a sharp turn into the unknown for all present. Carly gripped Sam at the shoulders much as she had done to Freddie not so long ago and kissed Sam on the mouth pulling her down next to her on the couch. Sam froze at first and then perhaps instinctually kissed Carly back. The kiss was sweet and gentle and truth be told a long time coming.

"It's not just Freddie that I want." she told them when she parted from Sam.

"I'm um…" Sam stuttered then went quiet.

"I'm sorry, I just... you were just standing there looking all beautiful like you always do and I knew how pissed you are at me for kissing Freddie and you're never going to wanna see me again and this would be my last chance to kiss you. I know that-." Carly spoke in slurred speech and pacing the room until still feeling a bit lighted she tripped falling down the steps leading to her bed. Shocked back to reality Freddie quickly followed by Sam rushed from where they were sitting and standing to kneel by her side.

"Carly are you ok?" Freddie asked. Carly moans but doesn't respond.

"C'mon Carls wake up." Sam says lightly slapping her face.

"My head hurts and you two are blurry, would you help me?" Carly Moaned looking at Sam and Freddie bleary eyed

Sam: "Yeah lets get you into bed Shay."

"You looked really pretty tonight Sam, Freddie is lucky to have you." She says sadly. "You look amazing too Freddie, don't let Sam insults fool you she really does love you." Carly looked at Freddie pulling back the covers of her bed. Sam and Freddie looked at her then each other and began to walk out letting her get to sleep.

"Please…don't go? Stay with me just for tonight?" they heard her after they tucked her in and started to leave her room.

"We probably shouldn't leave her alone like this." Freddie said turning to Sam.

"Yeah she might hurt herself again if there's no one to watch her. Okay."

"Yay!" Carly shouted happily.

"Okay but no funny stuff Carly." Sam said with a note of confidence she didn't quite feel.

"I promise." Carly raised two fingers and pulled the blanker back for Sam. Sam climbed into the bed beside her in the middle of the bed then looked at her boyfriend questioningly.

"I'll take the chair." He told her sitting down. Sam smiles at him from the bed

"She was right about one thing no matter how drunk she was I'm lucky to have you."

"Good night dork" Sam grinned and fell asleep. It was the middle of the night when Freddie woke to Sam's whimper in her sleep and going to check on her putting his hand on her shoulder. Sam quieted from her nightmare waking slightly.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Everyone left me and I was alone." She turned to look looks up at him with eyes sleepy but full of fear. He had never seen her scared and felt instantly more protective of her than he ever had.

"I'm not going anywhere." Freddie told her and gently brushed the hair off her forehead kissing her there.

"Would you hold me Freddie, just for a little while?" She asks pulling the blanket back for him. Freddie climbed in beside her and she scooted her back into his chest and lays her head on one of his arms.

"What are we gonna do about Carly, I mean if she does has feelings for both of us? I don't want to hurt her baby but I don't want lose you either"

"I don't know, I don't wanna hurt her either and she's right I do still have feelings her but I wouldn't give you up for the world Samantha." Sam smiled and they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Date Sam and Freddie a Revision **by Trivit

**Disclaimer: **ICarly and all its characters belong to Dan Schneider not to me.

**Rated M: **This story is rated m for later chapters but the first three can be considered K+

Authors Note: The point of this is to show that in a situation like this one that everyone sort of has the same kind of worries and things aren't going to be easy, it won't bee fixed in an instance.

**Chapter two**

Carly winced as she opened her eyes, her head was aching terribly, she closed them and curled back into the warm body next to her, which immediately made her snap her eyes open and look at who she had been nuzzling into. She saw Sam smiling, leaning her back into Freddie's chest, Freddie who had his arm drapped over Sam was resting his hand on Carly's arm curling fingers around it, while Sam was gripping Carly firmly about the waist and somehow had mingled the legs of all three together in the night. Carly's mind was racing this was something she had imagined a hundred times, lying in bed cuddled up to the two people she cared for the most, but not like this. The whole night flooded back to her, everything she did and said last night. Before coherent thoughts could form in the brunette's mind Freddie's phone went off rousing the two she held so close to her heart. Sam looked down seeing her boyfriends arm around her and his hand on Carly's shoulder while hers lay on their friend's side.

"We should um… get up I guess." Carly said to Sam and the now waking Freddie. Sam agreed with Carly but was in truth very comfortable between the two and didn't want to get out of bed with them.

"Yeah that sounds good" Freddie agreed. The three stood getting out of bed. Carly wouldn't look at them and began moving around her room in a rush.

"So what are you guys planning for the day? I was thinking I might go to build a bra and then maybe to get some sculpting supplies for Spencer. I have a bunch of homework to do aft-" She was rambling nonstop as she got a towel and not looking at then the whole time moved through the towards her shower until Sam shouted.

"Carly!" Sam yelled at her, startling Freddie and freezing Carly in her tracks and stopping her talking.

"We need to talk about last night, I mean if you had just kissed my dork that would be one thing, and I'd just kick your but, but then…" Sam got quiet trailing off.

"Look we know you were drunk and not quite yourself last night so I know that otherwise you wouldn't have done… What you did. But, we still wanna know what it was all about." Freddie told their friend.

"You're right I wouldn't have otherwise." She became quieter as she finished. "But I would have wanted to." Carly said looking down worried what their reactions would be.

"What? Carly you never said anything about this to me, to either of us why not?" Sam yelled. Freddie's eyes grew large upon hearing her words.

"I didn't know till last year Sam, first I was dating Freddie and even though he broke up with me I still had feelings for him after but I figured I should wait till he was ready and asked me again." Carly told her sitting next to Sam.

"Whoa wait a sec you dumped her? Is this cause of what I said about her being in love with what you did and not you?" She asked looking to her boyfriend.

"Partly but there's more to it than just that, it's complicated. I did want Carly to love me and not just my actions. It was more than that though, ever since we kissed that first time I started having feelings for you too. I knew we agreed nothing would change to but I couldn't help it. I was just worried I would hurt someone if I said anything so I kept quiet but I've loved you for nearly as long as Carly, Sam." He told Sam looking deep into her azure eyes.

"You love me?" Sam asked looking at him like she was terrified.

"Of course I do I figured you knew that by now, how could I not love you, everything about you amazes me." Freddie said.

"I, I love you too." Sam said fearfully than leaned over and kissed Freddie deeply but afterward still looked a bit scared and while both Carly and Freddie could see it neither asked why.

"Um maybe I should go take that shower after all huh?" Carly felt like she was intruding on something that in truth she desperately wanted to be a part of.

"No don't we want to hear what you have to say Carls, please keep going." Sam acted like she really wanted her to finish and Freddie nodded in support for her to continue, though part of her was just scared to be alone with him right now. Carly felt stupid talking about her feelings which she was sure would be rejected after seeing such an intimate embrace between the two, finally though she continued at Sam's request.

"Then I found out you two kissed and I got so mad and I know I said it was because you two kept the kiss a secret, but it was the kiss that had me jealous… of both of you. I didn't understand it at first cause I hadn't had feelings for other girls before then. I mean I found some actresses attractive but I figured it was just normal star struck thing cause up till you I hadn't found any "real" girls I was into. After I found out you two kissed I kept day dreaming of Freddie walking over and kissing me in the middle of ICarly and it was great. Other times I would imagine Sam pushing me up against the lockers in the middle of school, tasting that berry lip gloss she wears and my knees would get weak at the thought. I dreamt about moments where you both held me like you were this morning when I woke up, minus the hangover though, most of all I am scared to death of what this means that you two will think that I am a freak of some pervert and never wanna see me again." Carly finished looking over to seeing both of them watching her intently.

"We don't think you're a pervert Carls and of course we wanna see you again but… we both need time to think about all this." Sam looked at Freddie who nods

"Yeah plus my mom may murder me when I get home for being out all night and not calling" her boyfriend chuckled.

"As long as you keep me out of it I don't want Crazy after me for keeping her baby boy out all night, she might try to have me locked up." Sam laughed back.

"She wanted to until I told her I would move out again for good this time."

"You told her? Are you nuts?" Sam yelled.

"I can't believe you told her, she hates me and Sam. How did she take it?" The brunette said shocked.

"She was mad but like I said I didn't give her any choice I told her that if she tired to do anything to interfere with us of to Carly, she sort of blames you for introducing us all those years ago, that I'll be gone for good. I am not going to let anyone hurt you two if I can help it." Carly and Sam blush at this.

"We should meet tonight to talk about this after we have time to think about it. We'll meet at say six at the 'Off Key?" Freddie suggested.

"Super a karaoke bar, I am not singing Frednub." Sam told him making Carly giggle.

"So it's a date then." Both girls gave him a look Carly seemed happy while Sam was looking unsure but maybe a little hopeful.

"That sounds good we'll just meet up and talk…. after we have time to think. So I'll see you two tonight?" Carly was freaking at the thought of going on a date with them both as she walked them to the door.

"Yeah we'll be there, don't worry we aren't going to ditch you." Sam turned to Carly and took one of her hands with an unsure smile. Carly smiled at Sam's reassurance as they left.

"Crap now what am I gonna do?" Carly thought after closing the door.

"So I know it wasn't as planned but did you have a good time?" Freddie asked standing in front of his door. Sam just pushed him against the wall by his door and kissed him with all the passion that had been building between them the previous night. It was not a sweet kiss, it was long and had and hot full of Sam's worries.

"I just wanted to do that in case I don't get to later and yes the night was wonderful." Then she left.

**Freddie's Point of View**

Freddie paced in his room thinking about what he was going to do or what any of it even meant. Things were so new with him and Sam and there was no way he would give her up for anything, but he couldn't lie to himself, he still had feelings for Carly. If he told them that though it might drive Sam away or Carly could end up too heartbroken to want to be around them anymore. He thought about the kisses the night before, Carly's had been soft and sweet full of hope for more kisses like that one. But did he want more? Yeah, he did he laughed to himself. He definitely wanted to kiss Sam more though, when they kissed it was with passion and fire like he had been dying of thirst and she was all that could satiate his thirst.

They were so different Carly was soft and gentle Sam was all fire and passion. He chuckled at the thought of being with them both, and then stopped laughing. Was he nuts? He knew Carly wanted Sam as well as him, and he hadn't missed that Sam wasn't trying to pull away when Carly kissed her. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, god knows he and Sam fought less when Carly was around. For lack of a better term Carly had a calming effect on them. He must be insane he could lose Sam in the attempt and he would not let that happen or what if they decided they didn't need him like he needed them. Beside given the melt down his mom had when he told her Sam and he were dating telling her he was dating both women would likely give her an aneurism and then no more mom.

"What am I going to do?" he said breathing out.

**Sam's Point of View**

"Crap." Sam said as she walked into her room slamming the door shut behind her. "What the hell am I going to do? ARRRHH!" Sam yelled thankful her mom was working right now. She knew Carly was into Freddie and Carly was into her but had no idea what to do about it. Thinking back to Shane a guy they both tried to date, she knew that wouldn't work this time anymore than it had before but then this wasn't nearly the same situation either. For starters she was already dating Freddie, she had him and didn't want to lose him but was afraid he would pick Carly eventually now that he knew his first love felt the same for him or if they tried to both date him and they had a fight that he would pick Carly. The thing is though she reminded herself Carly didn't just want Freddie though she wanted her too. She had told her she cared about her in a way that was waaay more than just friendly. Right after she kissed her. That kiss, she kept thinking about it her cheeks flushed as she replayed it again in her mind, Carly's lips had been so soft and her breath sweet like strawberries, it felt so nice. The kiss had started so gentle before it deepened which to be honest had been all her doing, she just lost herself in it. It wasn't like when she and Freddie kissed, that was more passionate, definitely fiercer, like they were fighting for dominance it wasn't worse or better it was different but just as wonderful.

"Wonderful?" Sam asked herself aloud. Oh god I liked kissing Carly and she wanted to again if she was honest to herself. She was worried what that could mean what if they did kiss more and ended up alienating Freddie. What if they didn't and she just stayed with Freddie? Would that alienate Carly? She didn't want that, she didn't think she could handle losing her boy friend or her best friend. She wouldn't ever admit but she needed them and she had no idea how to not end this without one of them heartbroken.

"What am I gonna do?" Sam yelled.

**Carly's Point of View**

Carly had been racking her brain all day about what she was going to tonight and now it was only three hours till she was going to meet Sam and Freddie for what Freddie had called a "date." She wished it could be that easy, but she was scared there would be too many problems.

Even if, and it was a big if, Freddie would be willing to date her after all the waiting she had made him do over the years he was with Sam now. Sam was sexy and dangerous and never worried about what others thought of her, she was everything Carly wasn't, why would he want her. Then there was Samantha to think about it was too much to ask of her. How did she think it would go?

"Hey Sam wanna let me go on a date with your guy tonight and then you can take me out tomorrow so I can kiss you again and make you feel all awkward?" Carly figured that their friendship was the only reason she was breathing. If Sam had seen any other girl kiss Freddie there would have been a beating of epic proportions. As far as the kiss she'd given Sam, it had started how she expected but then took a surprising turn. She had started it gently but then Sam had gripped her back and deepened the kiss. She was sure she had just lost herself in the moment. There was no way she had actually liked kissing me and was sure it wasn't going to happen again even though it had been sooo nice to feel Sam's hands on her like that or to finally feel lips she had only been able to imagine before tonight.

Carly shook her head breaking herself of the thoughts of the kiss. There was no way she had actually liked kissing me but even if Sam did like it she still couldn't imagine things working out between then three of them. She was sure they would reject her. How could Sam want her when she had Freddie with his goofy sweet smile and strong arms and chest to hold her close. For that matter she couldn't imagine Freddie wanting her when he has Sam with curves in all the right places and lips that begged to be kissed.

"This sucks." Well if I'm going to end up rejected by both of them then it wouldn't be because she didn't try. Carly started going through her closet looking for clothes they had liked her in, the very least I can do is look nice for them when they reject me.


	3. Chapter 3

**IDate Sam and Freddie a Revision **by Trivit

**Disclaimer:** Icarly and all of its characters belong to Dan Schneider not to me. The song "You and I" belongs the musician Lady Gaga, though some of the lyrics have been altered slightly for the purposes of this story.

**Rated M: **This story is rated m for later chaptersbut the first three can beconsidered K+

**Authors note:** I hope I am keeping the characters true to the personalities they have in the show let me know if you think I am succeeding at that task. The idea of the three together just makes since to me as none of the couples have worked so far and that the three together just seem to fit.

**Chapter Three**

An hour later Carly was ready and headed to the Karaoke bar, true it was a bit early but oh well.

"Can I get a-" She asked pulling a stool up to the bar.

"Sorry miss but I can't serve alcohol to minors." The bartender with a 5 o'clock shadow told her cutting her off.

"Um… that's ok, do you have anything maybe for nerves?" she smiled her nervousness obvious. She had enough alcohol in her the previous night to last her for quite awhile but definitely needed to calm herself before Sam and Freddie arrived she didn't want to be a nervous bundle when they saw her.

"Well, I can get you some Chai tea, but for me the best way I know to relax or calm down is up there." He said pointing to the stage. She looked up to where a twenty-some year old guy sat on a stool and sang into a microphone up on stage. The man was all alone up on stage with everyone else in the bar watching him and she could not imagine herself doing that. The fear in her eyes must have been obvious because the bartender explained that because of how the lighting was set up that it would be hard for her to see anyone in the audience and that always helped with nervousness. Carly looked back at the barkeep, he was gruff but honest looking.

"How would getting up there and singing help to calm me down?" She asked looking at him like he was drinking what he was normally selling.

"Helps me get whatever is bugging me out. Plus it's a lot cheaper than therapy." He smirked then shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay why not?" Carly said maybe it would help she decided after she looked at the clock and realized Sam and Freddie weren't due for an hour.

**Sam's Home**

Freddie had picked up Sam at her place a bit early but she had been ready to go even before he had arrived and she looked absolutely gorgeous to him. She was in a low cut dress top with a fairly tight black skirt, which surprised him because he could count the times he'd seen her in a dress on one hand. Together the outfit showed off all of her curves in a way that left Freddie open mouthed when she had answered the front door. Seeing his open mouthed face she smiled inwardly.

"Thanks nub you don't look so bad yourself." and said. Which is a total lie she thought he looked delicious. He was wearing a blue long sleeve button up shirt with a black jacket and slacks that had him looking so good she wanted to jump his bones right there in the hall and kiss him within an inch of his life.

"We should get going Sam." He said in a hitched voice she looks so beautiful he thought. God I hope tonight isn't the last time I get to see her this way.

"Yeah okay. Carly will be getting there soon." She smirked, then frowned at the idea that she might lose him tonight. They rode the elevator down in silence and remained that way till they got into his car. Turning to him Sam begin saying something she knew she was sure she'd regret later.

"If you decide you want to date Carly its okay I know you still care for her and I want you to be happy." Sam told her boyfriend looking like she was holding back a river of tears. Freddie took her hand quieting her and looked deep in her eyes with a determined look on his face.

"I don't know what's going to happen tonight or tomorrow. Sam and you're right I do care for her and my feelings for her are romantic, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you and I am not going to leave you." Freddie said before kissing Sam's lips with all the reassurance he could muster and instilling it in the kiss.

"You can't feel that way about both of us baby." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Why not, It doesn't seem to be bothering Carly." He said in a by the way manner as he put the key in the ignition. She looked stunned by this pronouncement, he had as good as told her that he loved both her and her best friend. She should hate him, or at least want to punch him but she didn't, he had told her he was going to love her and nothing was gonna change that. He kissed her again this time sweetly resting a hand on her cheek, then turned the car on and began driving to the "Off Key."

"And just so you know you do make me happy, even when we are fighting princess." He smiled looking out the corner of his eye at her. Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek, then smacked his arm and called him a dork making him chuckle. They arrived at the "Off Key" in a little under twenty minutes.

"You think she's here already?" Sam asked her boyfriend looking around for their brunette friend.

"I doubt it. Come on let's get a table." He gestured to a booth in the corner of the Karaoke bar.

"Good I'm starving" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her toward the booth without waiting to be seated

"Shocker" he smirked looking at her, she smiled back at him as that sat down.

"It takes a lot of food to keep me looking so good." Sam smirked rubbing her hands down the sides of her frame from just above her frame down to her knees.

"Well it does seem to be working." he said eyeing her up and down making her turn a little red. She hadn't realized just how confident her boyfriend had become and wondered how much of that confidence had come from dating her.

The waitress came by and took their orders a short time later Sam asking for a plate of wings and a chicken sandwich (you were expecting ham weren't you?). Freddie got himself a diet coke to which Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What? I need to watch my girlish figure" he chuckled

"There's nothing girlish about you." She said eyeing him up and down making him feel pleasant shivers down his spine. He was about to retort when the lights dimmed a bit and the intercom came on announcing the next singer.

"A first timer here with us, she's a bit nervous folks so make her feel welcome folks. She's singing this for some very special 'people' close to her heart." The announcement sounded confused when he said people but recovered and kept on going.

"So everyone give a warm welcome to Carly." They both just froze when they heard her name. The lights dimmed and out walked Carly in a very form fitting slinky black shirt that was cut low enough to make Sam think that puberty had been kinder to Carly then she thought. Then again maybe it was just the first time I've looked at her as anything other than a friend. Am I looking at her as more than a friend? She wondered to herself.

Freddie's eyes meanwhile were not idle Carly's skirt stopped far enough up her thigh to make him stare at the girl he had pined over for years with a new and obvious desire. At least he stared until Sam pinched his side and called him a pervert.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one staring." He commented looking at her pointedly. "I've just never seen Carly dressed like that, she looks nice is all." Sam said trying to sound nonchalant as her cheeks turned scarlet and she looked back to the stage and their friend.

"Uh-huh." He made a knowing sound.

"Well she isn't the only one whose looking 'nice' tonight" he said taking her hand in his making Sam blush for a completely different reason.

Carly stepped into the middle of the stage and took the microphone in her hand she couldn't see the audience which she figured was good since they might have made her lose her nerve. She thought about the two people who she was there to meet and began singing. As she began the lights dimmed just enough to see the audience and there at a corner table sat the objects of her affection.

Well, she thought it's not like I can leave the stage now.

(The following song belongs to the musician Lady Gaga and has been altered slightly for the purposes of this story so bear with me… and please don't sue me .)

It's been a long time since I came around/ Been along time but I'm back in town/ And this time I'm not leaving without you

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me awe/ I'd give anything again to be your baby doll/ This time I'm not leaving without you

Sit back down where you belong/ In the corner of my bar with your high heels on/ Sit back down on the bed where we made love for the first time/ And you said to me

(There's somethin')/ Somethin' somethin' about this place/ Somethin' about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face/ Somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy/ Yeah somethin' about Baby you and I

Carly

It had been a long time since she had dated Freddie much less let him know how she felt about him that she got shivers when he touched her or how jealous she felt when she saw him with other girls. Then after she learned Freddie and Sam had kissed and had obvious if unspoken feelings for each other it had just been easier to keep quiet to bury the feelings she had even if it had been causing her heart to ache with longing. But she just couldn't do that anymore her longing had become too great. She wasn't giving up with him so easily this time she knew if she did give up on him she would be regretting it the rest of her life.

Freddie

The words the woman on stage sang while she stared at him brought flashes to him from their past. The taste of alcohol on her breath as she kissed him last night and her pronouncement that she still had feelings for him and wasn't willing to give up on the two of them this time. Was Carly singing about when she had first kissed him all those years earlier in his bed after he had been injured? Did she still think about that moment like he did? Carly began singing again this time looking at Sam who stared directly into Carly's eyes as she sang and swayed to the music, Carly stared right back all her attention on Sam now.

It's been two years since I let you go/ I couldn't listen to a joke or a rock n' roll/ muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me awe/ I'd give up anything again to be your baby doll/ This time I'm not leaving without you

Sit back down where you belong/ In the corner of my bar with your high heels on/ Sit back down on the couch where we made love for the first time/ And you said to me,

Sam

Sam thought about Carly's words while she sang up on the now softly lit stage. What would have made Carly let go and give up on her two years ago? Sam thought back around that time until it hit her, that's when Carly found out she and Freddie had kissed for the first time. Sam felt her stomach go a little hollow, she remembered how upset Carly had been and was only now knew why she'd really been so hurt. They were just getting over their first kiss but unintentionally they had hurt Carly, who they might be hurting even now because of how Carly felt for her and her boyfriend. Carly who kissed her sweetly, whose feeling for her were definitely not just friendly anymore, feelings which she might be starting to return for Carly.

Carly

Carly remembered what things had been like the past two years, whenever she saw things that reminded her of Sam when she was alone her heart would a little emptier. It used make her so sad, to think she would never kiss Sam or tell her how she felt about her but both those things had happened now and she wanted them to happen again. She loved Freddie and she felt the same way for Sam there was no dismissing one for the other as far as her heart was concerned. She could only think of one way out of this that would mean none of them would end up heart broken or everything would go horribly wrong, blow up in her face and they could all end up miserable but hey you know no pressure. It was completely insane but she wasn't willing to just give up again not without trying.

The song ended and the lights came back on throughout the bar as she walked nervously down the small red carpeted flight of stairs leading down to the audience from the stage toward Sam and Freddie at their booth.

"Um hi, you're early" Carly said to her friends looking embarrassed and ready to bolt. Sam noticed Carly's nervousness and scooted towards Freddie making room for Carly beside her.

"So…" Carly said not looking at either of them as she sat down across from Freddie.

"So…" Sam said

"I liked your song I didn't know you could sing like that." Freddie said shattering the silence.

Carly looked across the table smiling slightly. "Thanks"

"Were you singing about me?" Sam burst out looking at her.

"I uh, no" Carly began stammering a little. Sam's feelings at her friend's response were mixed she felt relieved that maybe she'd been wrong and she hadn't hurt Carly, but a little sad that Carly's feelings for her might not be so deep after all which left her a little confused.

"I was singing about both of you." Carly said becoming unsure as Sam looked back down and Freddie looked away uneasy. They sat there in silence for the next few minutes only Carly talked and then only to order chicken salad from the curly haired waiter when he brought Freddie's drink. Carly couldn't take the silence anymore and she was sure they were unhappy and just knew it was all her fault. She looked at either of them in turn. These two childhood friends who had become what to her? She knew the answer readily they had become what she wanted more than anything in her life and she was hurting them. She had to get out of here right now.

"I should just go. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to cause any problems for either of you." She told the two and quickly stood to leave. Carly stopped when she felt a soft hand touching hers.

"Don't go… please?" Sam said in a soft, quiet way that was uncharacteristic for her.

"We need to talk about this, we need to figure how we are going to deal with it." Freddie told them.

"I don't know what we should do now that it's out in the open I just don't want to make either of you unhappy or for either of you to hate me." Carly whispered.

"Carly you didn't make us unhappy just a little confused." he smiled a little

"Yeah and besides Freddie doesn't hate you, he still loves you." the blond said looking up at Carly taking her aback. Carly was silent for a moment letting Freddie cut in that his feeling for her weren't going to change how he felt for the little blond demon sitting beside him under any circumstances and taking Sam's hand he said "I may love you Carly but I am not going to give up on Sam."

"I would never want you to Freddie, you know how I feel about her and I wouldn't want Sam to be hurt for any reason." Carly told Freddie trying to let him know that it wasn't just him she loved.

"Carly can you move for a sec I need to go to the bathroom." Sam said standing up. All this talking about their emotions was becoming too much for her. Sam didn't mind talking about her feelings a little from time to time but for her it was just easier to act on the things she felt and her desires than to talk about them.

"Hey you're coming back right?" Carly caught Sam by the arm looking worried for a moment.

"Calm down Carls I just have to pee." Sam chuckled a bit then she headed across the bar.

Inside the bathroom stall Sam thought about what her friend had said that she didn't want to hurt and that her boyfriend knew that Carly cared about her and wanted her.

"But what do I want?" Sam said aloud. Well, I don't wanna lose or alienate my friend. My friend who has always been there for me and smiles a l00 watt smile and I think I do wanna kiss her again she smiled slightly to herself. I don't want to lose Freddie either though she'd never say it to him willingly but she didn't think she could handle losing him, that's just not momma's style. Sam sighed then stood and went to the sink to wash up. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good for them. She looked again, and saw herself staring back worried and not sure what she was going to say to Carly and Freddie when she got back.

"Screw this" Sam said looking away from the mirror leaving the bathroom Sam walked back into the bar.

***Elsewhere in the 'Off Key' Freddie and Carly were still talking. ***

"Well we can't both date you even if Sam was okay with that. We tried that once before with Shane and I don't wanna compete with Sam for your attention." Carly yelled frustrated.

"Plus that idea of you both dating me wouldn't to really help you with your feelings for Sam, and I don't want to see you with even half a broken heart Carly." Freddie looked back at her eyes full of emotion spilling out towards her. Carly and Freddie didn't see Sam walk up behind them or move behind a pillar so she could hear what they were talking about.

"I know it won't. Freddie, when I kept turning you down how did you get over me?" Carly asked a little ashamed.

"I didn't get over you." Freddie sighed. Carly looked at him puzzled but waited for him to continue.

"The thing is even though you and Sam are so different when it comes to your personalities there's one way you two are exactly the same." Sam listened curious to her boyfriend was going to say about herself and Carly.

"I don't think either of are the type of woman someone gets over, you just have to bury your feelings." Carly looked devastated by what he had revealed both by what it had meant he had done for years and the pain it must of caused him and what it meant she was most likely going to have to do now.

"Oh… Freddie I don't see a way to solve this problem I think I should just go." Carly stood grabbing purse and started to make her way out of the booth ignoring Freddie's objections for her to stay. Just as she turned to step from the booth and head across the bar she saw Sam striding towards them.

"Um, hi Sam look I think its best if I just leave…" Both her words and any thoughts she had ceased as Sam took Carly's cheeks in her hands and kissed her fully on her lips. The kiss was quick and almost chaste to begin with but only got deeper when Carly dropped her purse and gripped Sam's waist pulling the smaller blonde girl close to her and moaning into Sam's mouth. The kiss ended only when they both needed air.

"Sam what are you doing?" Carly asked confused still gripping onto Sam's fingers. Sam just smiled and reached a hand out to Freddie who joined them nervously. Freddie reached to take Sam's outstretched but instead of holding it like he thought she intended to Sam placed his hand in one of Carly's then took his empty hand in hers so the three formed into a small oddly shaped circle. "Problem solved" Sam said to them both.

Authors Note: The story isn't over, like any good romance now that they are together the real drama is going to start, see you all next week. So here are my questions. 1. Should I bother trying to send a copy of this to Dan Schneider through Dan Warp? You know for comments on whether the story is good or a bit of crap? 2. I am hoping for more reviews but if not I want you to know that the 5 or 6 people who are reading this story and reviewing are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**IDate Sam and Freddie a Revision **by Trivit

**Disclaimer:** Icarly and all of its characters belong to Dan Schneider not to me.

**Rated M: **This portion of the story is rated **M **for **M**aking out.

**Authors note:** I am sorry for not updating sooner but things sort of got away from me. This chapter was originally not intentional as the portion where I have the trio making out was meant to only be two pages long and ended up being seven (shame face). I am going to be off work for like 10 days so I will try to update a chapter or two in that time. The line "No its okay she's psycho" is a tribute to Uncle from Avatar the Last Airbender television show "No she's crazy and she needs to go down."

**Chapter 4: Beanbags and Seduction**

**_3 weeks after the end of the previous chapter_.**

Sam 

So we've been dating for a little over three weeks now and it's going pretty perfect. I mean the three of us dancing is a bit awkward but having four hands and two mouths on you when you're making out more than makes up for it. We've managed to keep our relationship, that's what Freddie calls it, to ourselves. Keeping it quiet is easier then you might think since we are doing basically what we did before any of us dated but with making out and cuddling and deeper feelings added. Okay so it's a long way off from what the three of us were before but it's making the three of us closer than we've ever been and I can't remember a time when I was this happy except maybe when I was at the Seattle Bacon Festival. Of course then I had a nearly eaten half my weight in bacon at the time. This thing between the three of us, it feels right and it's going great but I can tell something is bothering Carly I'm just not sure what it is. We were hanging out in the ICarly studio waiting on our nub to get his equipment, Mmmm his equipment, ready so we could rehearse for our next broadcast. I was sitting on one of the bean begs with Carly half on hers with her head on my stomach while I played with her hair and tried to relieve the troubled look on my girlfriends face. I swallowed and finally asked her what was worrying me since I saw the troubled look on her face a week ago.

"Baby what's wrong? Something been bothering you all week, what is it?" I asked the girl laying on me.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?" Carly smiled up at me.

"Cause you've been looking trouble about something the past few days and you keep losing yourself in thought whenever we aren't talking to you." Freddie answered walking over to us and crouching down close to me, facing our girlfriend.

"Now what's wrong? You know you can tell Sam and me anything. Are you having second thoughts about us?" He asked motioning to all three of us. Carly snapped her face up to us.

"No! No its nothing like that , I just feel guilty for not telling Spencer about dating you two, like I'm lying to him. I wanna tell him about you two." She said looking at us with a bit of hesitation.

"You wanna tell Spencer? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean do you think he'll be okay with it?" Sam asked surprised by what Carly had said.

"Of course he'll be okay wit it. Well, I hope so at least but I don't want us to just tell Spencer. I wanna tell your moms too. I'm tried of sneaking around and having to lie about why I am spending time with you." Sam looked at their girl surprised by her confidence in the idea while Freddie just looked terrified.

"Well if you really want to, I am okay with telling Spencer and I don't think it would be too horrible to tell my mom at least I hope not. I'm not saying that she'll be okay with the three of us dating or that she won't yell when I tell her but I will tell her if you want me to." Sam finished by squeezing Carly's hand and smiled down at her girl.

"Thank you." Carly said then propped herself on one elbow and kissed Sam. Carly knew it was not high on the list of things Sam wanted to do but was glad she was going to do this with her. Freddie had been quiet through her and Sam's whole conversation and that had Carly worried because of how Freddie's mom had been over the years. The woman was controlling, invasive and had done her best to worm her way into every part of her son's life. Would Freddie be willing to do this with them and what if he wasn't? The questions swirling in Carly's head had worried because as much as she didn't want to admit it she had grown to need Freddie and was pretty sure Sam had as well.

"Freddie what do you think about telling your mom?" Sam asked nudging his leg releasing Carly from the burden of having to ask him herself.

"I think it's an incredibley bad idea, I think my mom will freak out despite my threat to move out permanently. I mean Spencer will be cool about it and your mom probably will be too Sam, but mine? There's a good chance she'll have a heart attack when I tell her or send me off to live at a military school." Freddie said exasperated.

"Come on Freddie you don't really think she'd do anything like that." Carly smiled.

"Uh, yeah she would that woman is certifiable psycho she makes, that chick who kidnapped us, Nora look completely normal." Sam told her.

"Sam! Don't say things like that about Freddie's mom." Carly whispered loudly looking to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." Sam said and began looking down.

"No it's okay she's psycho." Freddie said stopping Sam's apology then leaned forward and kissed his little blonde. Freddie smiled inwardly at the thought of that Sam was his, Carly too for that matter it made him happy, they made him happy and it wasn't a one way street he knew, he was theirs and proud to be. Not to be left out Carly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay, but you still shouldn't say that Sam its not nice." Carly said sweetly smiling at her girl.

"I love these moments-" Carly began saying then stopped mid sentience an odd look coming across her face.

"Wait, you said when, not if. You said when you tell your mom about us didn't you?" Carly asked hopeful that she hadn't mistaken what her boyfriend had said. Sam looked at them both Carly with expectations of refusal but a small glimmer of hope as well on her face and Freddie with a resigned look on his face. Finally she saw Freddie's shoulders slump a little as he gave in to them.

"Yes, I'll tell her but Sam you better bring your tazer." He said only half joking. Sam smiled at his joke about the tazer but decided to bring it just in case.

"Thank you guys so much, you don't know how much this means to me, I owe both big time for this." Carly said then squealed and stretched her arms out from behind Freddie to put her arms on Sam's sides and pull her into the embrace. That squished Sam and Freddie together which wasn't too uncomfortable Sam thought till she heard Freddie groan and felt his problem against her thigh. Sam looked down, then at Freddie's face and saw the effect the closeness of two girls was having on him than she gave a slow smile looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"Well I have a thought on how you can repay us if you want to." Sam then leaned over and whispered something in Freddie's ear that Carly couldn't quite hear but made him widen his eyes.

"Sure what did you have in mind?" Carly asked innocently. Sam loved that Carly was as innocent t as she was about certain things. Freddie was somewhat knowledgeable of the more unhappy aspects of the world while she was downright jaded. Carly still had her arms around Freddie's wrist but in a looser hold now and he had turned to face her and their girlfriend who had come up behind her.

"What were you two just whispering about?" Carly asked suspicious.

"Oh nothing, just this." Sam placed her hands at Carly's waist just above the top of her pants where a tiny bit of midriff was exposed and began kissing the back and side of Carly's neck, making her shut her eyes and smile lazily. The smile soon disappeared under Freddie's lips as he began kissing her mouth and slowly rubbing tiny circles over her hips with his hands. His fingers slowly made their way around to slip between her and Sam to rub and squeeze her ass eliciting moans from Carly allowing Freddie to slip his tongue between her moist lips. Sam's hand had slowly been making their way up Carly's abdomen something Carly hadn't noticed perhaps because Sam had trailed her kisses up to that little spot just behind Carly's ear that was making the brunette shudder happily or because of what Freddie's hands were doing in her back pockets. When Sam reached Carly's breasts however she quickly took notice breaking away from Freddie's lips to shudder and lean into her girlfriend's hands. Gazing at the two women he loved he was enraptured by the sight, it was the sexiest things Freddie had ever seen or probably ever would see, not because of what they were doing but because it was them doing it. Sam looked at him with half lidded eyes and a slow mischievous smile came over her mouth. One of Sam's hands came out from under Carly's shirt and took a hold of one of Carly's and lead it just under the edge of their boyfriend's shirt as she whispered in her ear while Sam looked into Freddie's eyes.

"You know he's been working out a lot lately, you really should feel for yourself, so he knows we appreciate all his hard work." Sam told Carly taking her hand off Carly's wrist and sliding it up the girls back to unhook the clasp of Carly's bra. Carly was more than a bit shocked at her own daring as she traced the muscles of his stomach, god Sam had been right Freddie must be spending almost all his spare time working out. Freddie's skin felt so warm beneath her touch and his gaze was burning into her eyes as she traced a path from his well formed abs to a muscular chest she could swear hadn't been there a few weeks ago. Had this well muscled body been why Sam had been disappearing so often with Freddie the first week the two had been dating, without her? Carly was having pangs of jealousy that vanished whisked away by two things. First she felt her bra unclasp and loosen as Sam's soft hands began touching her skin on skin, with no barrier between them, cupping her breasts and grazing her nipples making Carly gasp, she had never felt anything so good. Carly's eyes were closed enjoying Sam's touch until she heard Freddie moaning and breathing heavier as she touched his chest and opened her eyes to see the reaction her touch was having on her boyfriend before she moved in to lick and suckle at the nap of his neck.

"Oh god, Carly that feels good." Freddie panted her name the pleasure obvious in his voice. I'm doing that to him, I'm making him moan and gasps, the thought amazed Carly that she could cause Freddie so much pleasure with just her finger tips that she almost couldn't believe it. Carly looked up at the same time Sam glanced up from the kisses she'd been planting on her girls neck to figure out what Freddy has been saying. Freddie was staring into their faces with undisguised, pure lust for them and they both knew it. Carly was feeling so hot under Sam's touch, her kisses and the feel of Freddie beneath her hands. She needed more desperately and surprised all three of them with what she said next.

"Your shirt, take it off, please I need more Freddie, I need to see you." Carly was breathing heavy with her desire for them as Sam continued softly massaging her chest her own chest rising and falling quickly at the anticipation of seeing Freddie minus half his clothes.

"Take it off Freddie se deserves to see everything I have." Sam told him her voice full of seduction Freddie smirked and began unbuttoning his shirt for them.

"Too slow." Sam said and walked from behind Carly to stand in front of their boyfriend before she pulled the shirt open tearing the remaining buttons off in the process and yanked the shirt off him.

"Sam." Freddie said sounding slightly annoyed before he was pushed back to land on the pile of bean bag chairs.

"Please Freddweina like you actually have a problem with this Sam jibed him making him smirk up at her.

"It's not that Sam I just hate to be the only one of us with so little clothing on." Freddie said smiling his lopsided half smile that always made Carly's blood rush a little. She was more than a little shocked to see Freddie minus his shirt, he was… well buff was the only world for it. What had her little tech geek become, so… so… that, his arms looked a lot stronger and bigger than she ever remembered and his chest was so muscular that she wondered where he had kept it all hidden. It was Freddie's abs that drew her attention the most though. Her boyfriend didn't have a six pack like her ex-Griffin did but he wasn't far off either, it seemed to fit him making him even sexier to her, she definitely wanted to feel those tight little muscles under her touch. Carly was wrapped with attention on Freddie's body but could just hear Sam's response to what Freddie had said.

"Well if that's the only problem, I can fix that." Sam said pulling her red and white striped shirt up and over her head in a flurry of motion and throwing the shirt to the side somewhere.

"Mmmm that's much better now come here." Freddie said holding his hand out to her and Sam being Sam simply smiled and jumped on him and began kissing his neck. Carly just stood there watching her boyfriend and girlfriends practically attacking each others bodies. The brunette's heart had been pumping twice its normal rate when Freddie took his shirt off, but when she saw Sam with hers off she thought it would burst with sheer desire. Sam was even more beautiful than Carly had thought. Carly's eyes traveled down the little blonde's… No her little blondes curly hair and along the soft lines of her neck down further to the most perfect breasts she'd ever seen in her life. Sam's breast were magnificent, as far as Carly was concerned, pale and perfect with nipples a slightly darker shade than the rest of her chest that were obviously hard, just like hers were, and were begging for Carly to kiss and lick them. Carly was frozen in place just watching her lovers, because he knew that's what they were now, kissing and touching each other everywhere and she could feel the heat building between her thighs as she watched them. Freddie's hands were cupping Sam's breasts squeezing and kneading them, occasionally pinching her nipples between the middle of two fingers making her gasp in surprise and pleasure. Sam's mouth was clamped on their boyfriends pulse point and she bit him teasingly there every time he pinched one of her nipples. Carly just stood there enthralled in the spectacle taking place before her frozen in place. Sam pulled her head up looking directly into Carly's eyes as she leaned back to enjoy Freddie leaving a trail of kisses that had started behind one ear but was now trailing slowly down her neck heading for those perfect pale orbs Carly thought were so amazing.

"Freddie stop!" Sam finally managed to gasp out with a bit of regret over the absence of her boyfriend's lips as he looked at her with worry on his face.

"What, was. I too rough, did I hurt you?" Freddie asked with heart melting concern, especially considering he and Sam's roughness only moments ago his concern quickly shifting to Carly as his gaze traveled along the little blonde's line of sight to land on the brunette. Freddie could tell she was aroused but also apprehensive, he just wasn't sure why. He could tell Sam was worried too and knew she was afraid Carly might be rejecting them now that things were becoming intimate or at least more intimate than Carly had been before now. Freddie stood and put an arm around Carly tenderly while Sam watched from one of the bean bags.

"Is everything okay? If you think we're moving too fast we can slow down some, we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Freddie told her in a calming voice. Carly looked at him a little surprised.

"No, no I want to, believe me I really really want to. It's just… I've never been this far with anyone. You both seem to know what each other so well and I'm just worried that I'll be disappointing to you." Carly told them getting quieter as she revealed her fear to them. Sam stood up on hearing Carly's pronouncement and placing a hand on Carly's side. Sam dipped her head in and kissed Carly's lips long and deep until their mouths opened and tongues began to touch and taste making Sam moan before she broke off the kiss and smiled sweetly to their girlfriend.

"Does that sound like I'm disappointed in you?" Carly opened her mouth to speak but Sam quieted her by brushing a thumb over her lips.

"I've never done anything like this with another woman either baby, you're the only girl I've ever kissed, and Freddie and I haven't been farther than this with anyone so it's not any different for either of us." Sam said in a reassuring tone her palm resting on Carly's cheek.

"We'll just figure it out as we go." Freddie said comforting Carly from her other side. Carly smiled dumbfounded at how she had gotten this lucky.

"Come on you two." Carly said pulling her lovers by the hand behind her as she sat down on the bean bag pile pulling Sam into the middle of the three. Carly was tentative in her ministrations of Sam rubbing one of the lovely rose colored nipples on her chest as she kissed her neck. Freddie was concentrating on Sam's other breast as much as he could squeezing it occasionally. The two brunettes glanced across at each other coming to a silent agreement and began trailing their way down the blonde's body heading to the mutual destination of their lover's chest, but stopped when she spoke.

"Wait, wait this is wrong." Sam said smirking at her confused looks on her lover's faces.

"One of us is a little overdressed, here Carly let me help you with that." Sam said seductively as she leaned over and helped Carly out of the penny tee she had been wearing after Carly raised hands above her head. Freddie and Sam both stared at the shirtless Carly before he spoke up.

"God you look sexy." Freddie told the brown eyed girl on the other side of their blonde.

"Thank you, you're both pretty hot yourselves, and we should really get back to work." Carly responded before she swooped her head down taking one of the other girl's nipples into her mouth like Carly hoped she liked making Freddie follow suit using his tongue and lips to please Sam's other breast.

"Agghhh that feels so good!" Sam yelled in pleasure before she saw Freddie reach across her taking one of Carly's mounds in a cupping hand and rubbing the nipple under his thumb causing her to squeal in pleasure. Carly's squeal was loud and would have been heard in the next three apartments had her mouth not been busy pleasuring Sam, I'll have to remember how loud she can be Sam thought happily. The smaller blonde reached out both of her hands one going to mimic Freddie on Carly's other breast and the other hand began rubbing the inside of her boyfriend's thigh smiling at his guttural growl as her hand brushed the hardening bulge she could feel there.

"God you both feel so good, you're making…." Carly began saying before everything stopped.

"Hey Carly I knew how hard you were working so I brought you some—holy topless!" Spencer yelled and dropped a pitcher of red Kool-Aid (because Kool-Aide rules) shattering it all over the floor. The three lovers were shocked out of their stupor making Freddie stand and the two girls dive behind the bean bags. Spencer turned away from the sight and walked just outside the studio.

"Okay I want an explanation about what I just walked in on." Spencer shouted from around the corner of the door so the three could hear him.

"Um well you see what happened was-." Freddie started to say before being interrupted.

"Not right now. Put on your clothes, come down stairs and you can explain yourselves then. I wanna see all three of you down there in the next five minutes." Spencer said loudly enough for the trio to hear him while they were scrambling to put their clothes on. Carly turned to Sam looking afraid as she pulled her shirt down over the bra she had just put on.

"What are we gonna do?" Carly asked them worried.

"You're going to get dressed and come down here to explain yourselves! What am I just talking to myself?" The trio turned their heads hearing the voice of Carly's brother yelling from just outside the studio.

"I'm not sure Carly but we'll both be there with you the whole time, maybe we should just tell him the truth." Freddie told his little brunette.

"Yeah maybe, man I hate all this emotional junk and talking about our relationship all the time." Sam grumbled.

"We don't talk about it all the time but I see what you mean though we're still going to have to talk to both your moms after we talk to Spencer, but it's not like we can just make out and cuddle up all the time" Carly said looking towards Sam.

"Can we make out most of the time?" Sam said smiling and waggled her eyebrows at Freddie and Carly.

"Sam." Freddie said smiling at her.

"You have two minutes." Spencer yelled probably from the bottom of the stairs Carly guessed.

"Come on, we better go face the music." Carly said leading the way down the stairs.


End file.
